Air traffic controllers and/or flight dispatchers use forecasted weather data to schedule flights at runways of airports. For example, when an air traffic controller or a flight dispatcher is generating a flight schedule for a particular airport, the air traffic controller or dispatcher may schedule a particular runway for a takeoff or a landing based on a weather prediction at the particular runway at a scheduled time. The air traffic controller or flight dispatcher may consult deterministic model meteorological data or ensemble prediction system data to predict a weather condition for the particular runway at the scheduled time for use in generating the flight schedule.
However, current forecast systems provide either a deterministic model output (e.g., a predicted data value) or ensemble prediction system data (e.g., a plurality of predicted values based on varied initial conditions). The current forecast system outputs may not provide enough information in an easy-to-interpret form for use in generating the flight schedule. For example, the deterministic model may generate a single predicted value (e.g., a deterministic wind value) without indicating a likelihood that the value will occur. As another example, the ensemble prediction system data may provide a large amount of predicted values, but such an output may be confusing to an air traffic controller or flight dispatcher and may not take into account a type of aircraft being scheduled for a takeoff or a landing. Additionally, the current forecast system outputs are provided for short-term intervals into the future for a specified location (e.g., the particular runway). Thus, the current forecast systems do not enable an air traffic controller or a flight dispatcher to quickly and easily generate a flight schedule based on predicted weather conditions for a medium-term or long-term interval into the future.